The vast majority of small molecule drugs act by binding a functionally important pocket on a target protein, thereby modulating the activity of that protein. For example, the cholesterol-lowering drugs statins bind the enzyme active site of HMG-CoA reductase, thus preventing the enzyme from engaging with its substrates. The fact that many such drug/target interacting pairs are known may have misled some into believing that a small molecule modulator could be discovered for most, if not all, proteins provided a reasonable amount of time, effort, and resources. This is far from the case. Current estimates hold that only about 10% of all human proteins are targetable by small molecules. The other 90% are currently considered refractory or intractable toward small molecule drug discovery. Such targets are commonly referred to as “undruggable.” These undruggable targets include a vast and largely untapped reservoir of medically important human proteins. Thus, there exists a great deal of interest in discovering new molecular modalities capable of modulating the function of such undruggable targets.